


Hollow

by NovaRain



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain
Summary: Warning: Blood and character death.Scenario: Loki clutched at Tony in a futile effort to keep the man with him. The smaller form was limp, slumping against his own tense, numbed body. Unable to breathe nor focus, Loki could only stare blankly into a fathomless abyss. Nothing seemed to reach his senses. Even despair had yet to claw deep into his heart, to burrow a hollowness in him the way Tony had been–now just a  bruised and beaten shell.Note: Not 100% happy with this doodle, but I wanted to see it through.  Tried something new with the bruises: a handprint on Tony’s arm to show someone had grabbed him before moving to choke him against a wall or ground, while their free hand ripped out the arc reactor in brutal fashion. Loki’s expression was meant to display a shell-shocked reaction, unable to believe his lover is dead.  Does anyone else have ideas about what happened to him/them?Ink and prismacolor marker on printer paper.  Not my original characters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Blood and character death.
> 
> Scenario: Loki clutched at Tony in a futile effort to keep the man with him. The smaller form was limp, slumping against his own tense, numbed body. Unable to breathe nor focus, Loki could only stare blankly into a fathomless abyss. Nothing seemed to reach his senses. Even despair had yet to claw deep into his heart, to burrow a hollowness in him the way Tony had been–now just a bruised and beaten shell.
> 
> Note: Not 100% happy with this doodle, but I wanted to see it through. Tried something new with the bruises: a handprint on Tony’s arm to show someone had grabbed him before moving to choke him against a wall or ground, while their free hand ripped out the arc reactor in brutal fashion. Loki’s expression was meant to display a shell-shocked reaction, unable to believe his lover is dead. Does anyone else have ideas about what happened to him/them? 
> 
> Ink and prismacolor marker on printer paper. Not my original characters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki, filled with rage and despair, seeking vengeance for Tony's death. 
> 
> Might be staying with lined fanart for a while, since my markers are no good. I still like how this turned out, though. I made a point to challenge myself to get the intensity right. This doodle follows a previous drawing I did.


End file.
